


A Collection of Short Stories

by uselessbeanpaste



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbeanpaste/pseuds/uselessbeanpaste
Summary: Just small oneshots I make when I'm depressed, some might become fully fleshed out ideas at later dates. Tags will be added as I make stories.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A Collection of Short Stories

He stared out the window, the sunset making everything a shade of orange. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and he quickly adjusted his crown. "Y-yes, come in,"

"Hello prince (y/n)." The knight bowed but had a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh, it's just you Feitan," (y/n) let out a sigh of relief and took off his crown, "I'm getting married soon..." The knight nodded, a solemn look formed on his face. He opened his arms, and (y/n) went into them.

"I know, but we could still run away, I've been talking to local merchants and some of them even go on ships!" Feitan tried his best to console the prince, brushing his (h/c) hair behind his ear. (y/n) looked up, his eyes watering.

"Truely?" He asked, his voice quivered as he held back tears. The knight drew him in closer.

"Yes, I can give you the night to think it over, so long as I have an answer by training tomorrow." (y/n) smiled, already feeling certain in his answer. "Say, (y/n), would you like to dance with me?" The prince giggled and nodded, Feitan gave him a sweet smile and they danced until the night was completely dark.

As they sat on (y/n)'s bed he asked, "Feitan, would you perhaps spend this night with me?" He squeezed the knights hand, a light blush forming.

"I-I-" Feitan's cheeks turned a bright red, but he picked up (y/n), "Yes my love, if that is what you desire.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so shorttt i dont tend to write a lot but i thought id share this :3


End file.
